


Planning

by cathcer1984



Series: It Starts with Pride [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: They talk Christmas plans.





	Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask why they are in a bathtub. I don't know, they just decided to be. Can I claim it's a literary metaphor for washing away the hurt of the past week? 
> 
> Also, I want to say I really appreciate all your comments, and yes, while I have taken things you guys have said on board, you haven't pressured me to write this series in a wouldn't have done regardless. So thank you all!
> 
> I don't think this series has many more sections, just a couple of things I want to write and maybe I'll do an epilogue set a few years in the future... no promises.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Derek asked quietly from where he was sat behind Stiles in his big bath tub. Instead of going straight back to bed Derek had asked if Stiles wanted to stay. Stiles wasn't tired so he suggested a bath, they could relax together in the hot water and continue talking, and enjoy each others' physical presence.

"Dad and Melissa, that's Scott's mom, usually trade off shifts. Ever since we were kids, after mom died and Scott's dad left. One would work Christmas Eve, the other Christmas Day and we'd alternate which home we'd be in." Stiles shrugged, water splashing up his chest. "This year is at Mama McCall's for Christmas Eve with Scott and Allison and Christmas Day at ours with them. It's a strange tradition but it works for us."

Derek's arms tightened around Stiles' torso sending a small wave of warm water up his neck. "Don't be ashamed, I think it's fantastic you have such a close family. I usually spend Christmas Eve at work and then find a Chinese to order from and hole up in my bed for the subsequent twenty-four hours. Interspersed with the odd phone call. Generally from my mom, Cora and occasionally my Uncle Peter."

"Oh Derek." Stiles turned his head to press a kiss to Derek's jaw. He brushed his nose in the thick beard and waited for Derek to tilt his face towards him so they could kiss gently.

"Don't pity me Stiles, it was a choice I made."

"I know. And I'm not pitying you, I promise. I just feel sad you didn't get to spend one of the most magical days of the year with people who love you."

"I will this year though. Won't I?" Derek moved so their cheeks were pressed together. He sounded unsure.

Stiles turned so he was facing Derek, sloshing water everywhere as he did so. "Yes, because I love you they'll love you."

"Your dad..."

"Has his reasons to be displeased but he knows where I am now. He knows how I feel about you and that we both want this to work." Stiles stroked a wet finger across Derek's cheekbone. "So he might clean his gun in front of you and interrogate you, other than that it should be fine."

"Great," Derek muttered sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Stiles let out a laugh. "Scott is incapable of disliking anything with a pulse."

"So why is he training to be a vet?" Derek asked.

"Uh, animals. Cute puppies and kittens, old dogs, majestic cats, snakes and birds. Oh my!"

Derek grinned, "he is aware he might have to put some of them down, right?"

"Shhh!" Stiles looked around, "Allison and I haven't broken that to him yet." He smiled, happy seeing Derek laugh.

He raised a wet hand to cup Derek's cheek, tracing his thumb over the corner of Derek's smile. "I'm glad you chose me."

"You mean when Isaac-"

"No," Stiles said firmly. "I mean, I'm glad you chose to fall in love with me."

"Oh." Derek said softly. Then he smirked, sliding a hand across the back of Stiles' neck, "It's cute think I had a choice in the matter. I saw you on that bus, and you were-"

"A mess." Stiles nodded.

"Beautiful. I think you are beautiful darling, I could look at you all day and not get tired of the view." Derek tugged at Stiles' neck until he could press his lips to Stiles' forehead, cheeks, mouth.

Stiles knew he was blushing but he tilted his head back to make it easier for Derek to mouth at his neck. "Ah," Stiles groaned. Derek panted against his neck before sucking one last time then he pulled away. "Why did you stop?"

"I don't know if we should have sex." Derek stated.

"I can understand where you are coming from. It's been a tough week and an emotional hour of uncomfortable talking. But I love you, I'm still attracted to you, nothing has changed in that respect."

"But do you trust me? Completely? Do you forgive me?" Derek asked, eyeing Stiles carefully. "Because it's okay if you don't and if the answer isn't immediate then maybe we should wait a little while. Get to know one another again, better."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, darling. It's okay. Perhaps we rushed into sex the first time, this time we have so much more to lose if it goes belly-up. I love you and I respect you too much to let that happen." Derek rested his forehead against Stiles'.

"So what do we do?" Stiles whispered.

"We get dry, we go to bed, we kiss, we sleep and when we wake up it'll be Christmas Eve and you can introduce me to Scott, and his girlfriend and his mom. You can show me how magical Christmas can be. And tomorrow night, I'll make you my famous cocoa."

Stiles smiled softly. "Sounds perfect." He pressed a kiss to Derek's cheek before awkwardly getting out the bathtub, Derek's hands were warm and wet where they helped him balance.

Once they were dry, and dressed in boxers and t-shirts Derek led Stiles to his bed. They lay down for a few minutes, Derek turned off the light and Stiles rolled on top of him.

"You said there would be kissing," Stiles whispered.

"So I did," Derek agreed, amusement colouring his voice. He nosed at Stiles' cheek before sliding their lips together. Their kiss was warm, wet and gentle. Derek was tender and kept his tongue out of it. He moved his lips over Stiles', sucking gently and biting occasionally.

Stiles kissed back with equal reverence. They had both been so hurt, they needed to heal; individually and as a couple. Stiles thought they were on the right track, as he lay on top of Derek ignoring both of their erections as he kissed Derek as lovingly as he knew how.


End file.
